Working For Mr Cipher
by PrettyBoyWithGlasses
Summary: Dipper was having a heck of a time finding a job, finding himself moving in with his sister back in gravity falls. But given the several years he had been gone, the town changed. Mabel sends off Dipper's resume to a local Corporation, and get hired on the spot by Mr. Cipher. Will romance blossom?
1. Working For Bill Cipher

Dipper Pines thought life was going to be easy at this point, that his thirst for knowledge would pay off and finding a job would be easy now that he graduated with several degrees under his belt... Wrong. Raking his finger through his brown locks, he sat down with a letter in his hand. His pale white skin clammy from the nervous anxiety he felt, he was never good with these things. His light brown eyes flicking over the envelope before ripping it open. Dipper held a breath, pulling it from the envelope and scanning the page, carefully reading the contents.

"Mr. Pines,

We regret to inform you that-"

*0*0*0*

Dipper stopped reading, and rubbed his hand over his face as he stared at the letter in his hand. He wasn't aware that being 'Over Qualified' was a problem he face when he decided to go college, when he decided you couldn't learn enough. Knowledge is key, you would be considered for any job. Well he was finding out how wrong that was, and now he was about to do something he didn't want to do. Call Mabel. There were several reasons why did really didn't want to do that; One she owned her own business and he wanted to give her space to do as she pleased with it, Two he didn't want her knowing or thinking he failed. He looked around his already packed up dorm room, and groaned. He had everything planned out; he was going to graduate, find a job, move into his own apartment, and everything was going to be great. But here he was, with thirty rejection letters, sulking about what he was about to sighed as he pulled out his phone, and dialed her number.

"Hey Bro-bro, how's it hanging?" she asked, her voice as cheery as ever.

"Hey Mabes... I've been wondering if you could do me a favor?"

*0*0*0*

After Dipper had called Mabel a few months ago, she demanded he move back to Gravity Falls and work for her. Due to his twin apparently going through 'Twin Withdrawals' he was weaseled into becoming her roommate as well. Grunkle Stan and Ford came to visit the shop every once in awhile to see how they were doing, considering they were like older mens children. After their parents die in a fatal car accident, they got to choose who they lived with- and hands down they decided Stan and Ford. They didn't really know anyone else in their family, so it was the only logical choice.

The Craft Shack was a lot like the Mystery Shack, only being decked out in posters, glitter, and basically anything Mabel felt that made the building at home. Though rather than it being in the woods, it was on a street corner. It was weird coming back home to find that the town grew a large amount, considering it was originally a tenth the size it was now. Towards the outskirts of town still stayed the same with the old diner and lumber jacks, but most of the town was sky scrapers and a industrialized setting. It was nice. Weird, but nice.

Dipper stood manning the counter, while Mabel was check inventory. It was interesting to say the least how working with his sister was, and it wasn't a bad thing neither. She had been trying to get him a girlfriend for awhile at first when he moved back, every attempt failing. Not for nothing, but he really didn't want to date anyone at the moment. It was kind of like her trying to help him get his dream job. Dipper sighed, remembering how Mabel had been trying to get him to apply for the companies in town. He wanted to, but something was holding him back. He rung up a few people before the pone began to ring, picking it up.

"Hello, this is The Craft Shack how-" before Dipper could finish the slogan, a cranky voice cut him off.

"Is a Mr. Dipper Pines there?" Dipper blinked, why would they want him?

"Oh, um, this is he- How may I help you?" he asked politely, and he heard the woman sigh.

"We received your application you sent to MS Inc. and you've been selected for a interview this afternoon around two o'clock sharp." Dipper froze. Application? Interview? He didn't send in a application. Then he turned his head to see his twin sister, on the other phone listening in on the conversation, smiling.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there thank you for the opportunity!" he quickly said before clicking it back down onto the receiver, snapping his head over to look at Mabel and narrowing his eyes.

"I have a job interview... for MS Inc, a company I have no idea existed. Mind to tell me why that is?" Mabel smirked, and waved a resume as well as a outfit for him to change into.

"Dippin' Sauce, you've been depressed for months, and it's about high time you found the job of your dreams!" her excited declaration had Dipper pinching the bridge of his nose, and mumbling to himself.

"What is the position you applied for me to take?" Dipper hoped she did put something that he did have knowledge about.

"Dippin' Dots ye have little faith. The job is 'IT assistant' which matched what one of those degrees you have. I also wrote a letter of recommendation for you, sending it straight to the company head!" she squealed as she shoved the clothes and resume into Dippers arms. "Now hurry up and get dressed, it's about to be two and they like you to be punctual." before Dipper could protest, he was shoved into the bathroom, dressed, and pulled into his sisters car and driven to a Huge office building he'd never seen since before he left. To be honest, this part of town didn't exist before he went to college. He felt a rush of embarrassment as he looked at himself then at everyone entering the building. Everyone was wearing a suit, or pencil skirts, rushing to get to their work stations. He on the other hand was dressed in a forest green collar shirt, black dress pants, black loafers, black tie with a pine tree pin clicked in, and his sister at some point replaced his signature trucker hat with a dark gray fedora. He looked at his watch, 1:57. he rushed into the building.

Looking around Dipper was quickly finding out about how out of place he felt. Everyone wore black, white, or gray. The building was a impressive size, and had a sleek modern look everywhere. Everyone was swiping key cards to get into the main building behind a woman at the font desk, who was typing swiftly and picking up the phone as calls were being made. He quickly walked up, and tried to keep his cool as the woman in front of him looked up at him.

"Hello, I'm Dipper Pines and I had a-" before he could finish she smiled, and stood up and cut him off with her own words.

"Ah- yes. Mr. Pines, We've been waiting- you're right on time. Recently a great deal of people decided to leave us, so our usual interviewers are no longer here. Our CEO Mr. Cipher will be giving you your interview today, if you please follow me!" She started walking off to one of the doors and swiped a key, leading Dipper through the door to a hall of elevators. They entered one, and she pressed the top button with a gold triangle- making their way up. Dipper was nervous, he was going to be talking to the CEO.

"Any advice?" he asked, the woman's smiled softly.

"Just be honest, he can read people very well." he gulped and nodded, and jumped when the elevator dinged. They stepped out into a hallway that was empty, and a small receptionist area that was empty. The door to the main office was open and there stood a tall slender man. He was slightly tan, his blonde hair styled to where his bangs were long and swiped to the side covering his right eye. The short part on the sides and black obviously dye black. He wore mostly black, except for the golden collar shirt. Black bow tie, vest, pants, and dress shoes; even black gloves. He was dressed very dapper, but at the same time had a serious expression. His typing way to fast for it to be natural, and immediately stopped once the woman gave a soft knock. He looked up, and raised a brow, the woman motioning to the other to step forward.

"Mr. Cipher, Mr. Pines is here for his interview." The man shifted to reveal a eye patch under the bangs, and gave a million dollar smile.

"Ah- yes, Mr. Pines. Please have a seat. I'm sorry, I'm actually unprepared for this, I wasn't originally conducting this interview so I don't have your resume handy." Dipper sat down, and held up his copy of the resume his sister gave him.

"It's alright Sir, you're a busy man, and I happened to bring a copy with me." the man looked shocked, and took the papers from the Burnett, thumbing through them. He scanned them, he expression dead as to not give away how this interview was going to go.

"Well Mr. Pines- why did you chose MS Inc?" he asked, looking up into Dippers eyes.

"Um- well. To be honest with you, my sister sent my application in; I had just found out about this interview a few hours ago..." the older man raised a brow, but nodded.

"I see here that you are qualified for any position I have here. I see here you wanted one of the IT positions, but do you mind if I place you somewhere I think you're more suited?" Dipper shook his head.

"No sir, at this point I would love just to have a job." Mr. Cipher smirked and stood up.

"Well Mr. Pines I'm going to stick you as one of the coordinators in training, really I'm trying to fine someone who would be perfect for the job. You and five other people, will be competing for the position." Dipper nodded, and was about to leave when Mr. Cipher stopped him.

"Mr. Pines, I still have something I need to give to you." He pulled out a key card, and handed it to the other. The key card was clear, but it had a golden triangle in the middle, the magnetic strip showing up blue through the transparent plastic.

"Thank you sir-" he flushed as the blonde man looked up, and smiled.

"I expect to see you here first thing six o'clock tomorrow morning, meet me outside this office." Dipper nodded, and slowly turned to leave; only to see the taller man following close behind him. They both entered the elevator, and Mr. Cipher pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator ride was silent, and awkward. He jumped at the sound of the ding again, the other man snickering. As Dipper exited the elevator and out the door to the main building he was in the lobby again, and Mr. Cipher bee lined to speak with the secretary. Dipper was about the step foot out of the building, when the woman from before stopped him.

"Mr. Pines, I was requested by Mr. Cipher to give you this company tablet- and I hope your first day of work is great." Dipper blushed and nodded, leaving the building and saw his sister Mabel waiting for him. Waiting for the news.

"I got the job." he said, Mabel pulled Dipper into a strong embrace, and cheered.

"We're going over to the Grunkles and throwing you a party!" Dipper smiled, and followed his sister. He really needed to thank her later. They drove to the Mystery Shack, where Stan and Ford were setting up food and whatever else they could think of in celebration. Grenda, Candy, Wendy, and Pacifica helping as well as chatting. He remember when he had a crush on Wendy, now she was married with kids and every happy. Grenda and Candy he wasn't so sure they were just friends or really close. Then there was the interesting development with Pacifica and Mabel he didn't know about. They seemed close. Too close for it to be normal, but soon pushed it out of his mind when Stan walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Congrats Dippy on the job- I know you'll do great." Dipper smiled, and hugged his great uncle.

It wasn't a hour into the party that Dipper decided to leave, heading to the apartment that Mabel and himself shared. It was average sized, plain walls and shelves, neither one really there long enough to actually warrant decorating. Mabel lived at the shop more the being at home, and he himself often either working for Mabel or walking late into the woods. He threw his keys onto the key hook on the wall and slipped his shoes off placing them next the the entrance. He walked to his room, and grabbed a towel. Sauntering off the the shower, he quickly stripped then stepped into the cold surface of the shower. Turning the hot water on, and pulling up to activate the spray he let the water wash over him as he scrubbed everywhere. Soapy suds covering his body when he heard his phone go off, shutting off the spray and picking it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he heard familiar giggling on the line, before hearing Mabel actually speak up.

"Hey- Dipping Sauce. I'm going over to my, um, Pacifica's house to spend the night." he heard said other girl giggling along side his sister and he sighed.

"Sure thing Mabes, thanks for letting me know, you have fun." he hung up and threw his phone on the bed before leaving to actually finish drying off in his room. He pulled on a change of boxers and crawled into bed, setting his alarm before nodding off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. First Day, First Impressions

Dipper stood before the huge building, somewhat daunted by his new work place. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he just couldn't make the cut? So many questions going through he head, before he heaved a huge sigh and walked in. Swiping his key card to get to the elevator and making his way up. Followed by a few others, everyone pressing which floor they'd be exiting. He looked around to notice the tired, or refreshed looks of some of his fellow co-workers, and glanced at the which floor they were on. The elevator opening to release, and gain some people. After a few more stops he was by himself, and rode all the way up to the top. Stepping out into the hallway, and made his way to the office Mr. Cipher wanted him to wait at. As he walked up he noticed the man was already in his office, and the door was open. Mr. Cipher looked up, and smiled motioning for the other to enter.

"Oh good morning Mr. Pines, you're early." Dipper blushed, and nodded.

"Yes sir, was anxious to start my first day..." the blonde man laughing.

"I'm glad-" the man's sentence was cut off my his office phone ringing. He picked up with the professional greeting, his tone void of emotion and strong. After a few seconds his face soured, and he sighed.

"Yes, well, that's not going to fix the problem is it?" Dipper swallowed as he watched the other, and the blonde man glanced over at the Burnett.

"Ya' know what? Let me come down there." he said before swiftly hanging the phone with a somewhat loud click. The blonde man sighed again and held out his hand to the other.

"My I see your phone?" Dipper handed his phone to the other without a second thought. The older of the two typed something up on the others phone, and finally pressing send. Before to long, the blonde's cell phone dinged, and he handed Dipper's phone back.

"I've given you my cell phone number, because more than likely I'm not at my desk-" he said as he walked out of the office, waving his hand for the other to follow.

"Being my coordinator you always need to be able to get ahold of me." he walked to the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button, looking to Dipper with the tablet was given, opened to a note tab ready for anything he needed to know for this job. Dipper glanced at the other, and cleared his throat.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking- What is your first name?" The blonde raised a brow, recalling slightly that he never gave the other his first name.

"Bill. My first name is Bill." he said with a smirk. Dipper much to the others surprise wrote it down, and then typed up some other information he felt was beneficial to himself. Once they came to the floor they needed, the doors opened to reveal a group of men in total chaos. Bill quickly waltzed in, the Burnett following behind, and read the plaque on the wall 'Technology/Engineering Department'. He looked around, and noticed Bill motioning to him.

"This is Mr. Pines, he's going to fix the fuck up you caused. You better hope to god this was- in fact, and accident. I will not have a mole in my company, and I will have you throw out of here swiftly." Dipper blinked as Bill seethed at the others, before motioning for him to work on the computer station. The computer had three screens, one screen a coding window open.

"What is the problem that the CPU is having?" Dipper asked, glancing at the department supervisor.

"The server-" Dipper cut him off.

"The server? That has nothing to do with this specific CPU- that's the shared company file and data that keeps everything running. You should have a closet or room with nothing but computer processors, where is it?" the man nodded, and rushed off to show Dipper the closet. One of two things happened when they opened the room door. First off, most of the processors were off. Second, the room was freakishly hot; the Burnett breaking into a sweat the moment the heat radiated out of the room.

"Well, here's your answer. How often is this room checked to make sure the cooling mechanism is working? Your severs are down because of the fact the insides of the processors are melting, and now the company is going to have to replace more than half of these computers." Bill's face was sour but he spoke pleasantly to the Burnett.

"How long do you think it will take to get our systems back up?" Dipper looked into room and sighed.

"Get a AC repair man here to fix the cooling system for this room, and I can personally tell you after I can get a look at them." the blonde nodded, looking to the department manager and scowled.

"Well, you heard him, call the damn repair man." the man nervously scrambled away, looking through a phone book to find the number. Bill looked to Dipper, and motioned for him to follow him again- this time punching the floor right under Mr. Ciphers office floor. Once the door opened there was a hallway and a series of meeting rooms, before a final door at the end opened to the main meeting room which were inhabited by who he assumed were the workers competing for the same job. One in particular stood out from the rest, and he soon found out why.

"Will, how is my schedule for today?" the man who looked almost identical to Bill, was tapping nervously away on his tablet.

"It's mostly clear, though you have a meeting at noon-" Bill stood at the front, and motioned to Dipper.

"Will, this is Mason Pines; Mr. Pines, this is my Secretary Will. You both will be working closely together." Dipper smiled and held out a hand, Will taking it with a nervous smile. Then Dipper froze, wait. Working closely with the secretary? The Burnett looked at the blonde as he motioned to Dipper once again.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Pines. My personal assistant, and will be acting in my place in overseeing certain parts of the company. If you should need me, Mr. Pines and Will are the people to get a hold of." Dipper felt his face heat up. He was supposed to be competing for a coordinator job, now he was given a job as personal assistant?

"Nice to meet everyone." the Burnett bowed slightly, everyone welcoming him as well. Bill left the room, Will left with Dipper to watch over the group.

"So you're Mason Pines? My brother said a lot about you." Will said, before pulling out his phone.

"I'll give you mine and Bill's number since he refused to stay near his desk."

"Bill gave me his number already- but considering I'm going to be working with you and Bill mostly it would be a smart idea." Will smiled, them exchanging numbers and handing each others phones back when they were done. Will looked just like Bill, only slightly younger looking and his hair was platinum blonde; to the point where it was the faintest tint of blue. Bill having golden brown eyes, Will had eyes of hazel. Where as Bill was tan, Will was pale. Bill had a eye patch, the other did not. Just by looks they were obviously related, and with Will calling Bill his brother, confirmed it.

"So Mason-" before the secretary could finish his sentence, both of their phones went off.

"Report to the Technology Department? What happened in the Technology Department?" Will asked to himself, Dipper responding with the answer.

"The sever is down, some of the people down there don't know what a computer is or how to work one." Will snickered, and they headed out. Before leaving Will gave the competing Co-workers an assignment, or tasks that they were expected to do without needing help. Riding the elevator till they got to the floor Dipper was with Bill on previously. Will raised a brow seeing his brother there, and Dipper started walking towards the closet that Bill seemed to be scowling into. A mechanic putting tools away, and ranging payment for the service. After the mechanic started to exit, and Bill smiled upon seeing other approaching him.

"You can check and see how many of these computers are messed up, am I correct Mr. Pines?" the blonde smirked wider when the other was practically already logging everything, quickly opening every console and closing it back up again. About an hour passed, Will and Bill watching the other in fascination.

"How long can you afford for this server to be down?" both blonde men seemed shocked by the question, and Bill spoke.

"Can't really afford any of my equipment to go down." Dipper nodded, and looked up at the other.

"Your main sever is fried, lucky that the only severely damaged product. Everything else can be replaced later." Bill nodded, looking over the logged damage and sighed.

"Where in the world do you even get a new server from? The company who set this all up went bankrupt shortly after we had done business." bill muttered mostly to himself as Will looked at Dipper, smiling as he tapped his brothers shoulder and handed him the tablet he was holding. The blonde stopped talking to himself, and read over what was on the screen then looked up at the other. Dipper looked at the screen of the tablet and noticed a lengthy digital resume pulled up, and noticed a letter of recommendation from his sister attached.

"Mr. Pines- You know how to fix all this correct?" Dipper was both surprised and honored. A CEO of a company actually wanted him to personally fix something and from what it looked like had complete faith in him.

"Yes sir." he said nodding, and Bill looked at his brother.

"Mr. Pines, you're getting a raise. Will go with him and get him everything he needs to be able to do this task." after that he disappeared leaving the platinum blonde with the Burnett, Will smiled.

"This is the first time my brother hired anybody to assist him other than me."

"He did originally hire me for the coordinator position." Will raised a brow.

"Did he really? That's odd- he never just randomly changes his mind last minute."

"I'm grateful he didn't think I was over qualified..." Will glance at the other, starting to walk to the elevator, the other following behind him.

"Bill wants people who are smart, and can actually do their job. This company is known for having a terrible turn over. Bill is extremely picky, that's why we usually have hired interviewers to do our hiring. But with that, comes the cons- everyone hired here had a amazing resume and was amazing at their interview. But half of them with probably be fired come by the holidays. Bill has a three strike rule. You royally fuck up three times, you're gone. He never has actually had a assistant, he begged me to be his secretary because he didn't feel anyone else competent enough for the job. You are literally the first person hired as his assistant." the blonde said as they rode the elevator down the the first floor. Them exiting the building and going to Dippers car. He usually walked, or Mabel drove him. Will looked at the large commercial van and chuckled.

"Fitting for a technological whiz." Dipper laughed as they climbed into the car and he started it up. Dipper drove to his Grunckle Fords Computer shop, walking in and smiled.

"Dipper! Good to see you, how may I help you today?" Dipper smiled and walked up the the counter.

"Grunckle Ford I'm in need for a whole server over haul, I need your best stuff- this is for work." Ford smiled, and lead the two into the back.

"Alright Dipper, I'm giving you a discount because it's you, and it's for work- but here are three of the highest powered processors I have." Dipper smiled, and used the dolly to move the three huge computer boxes to the van, Will paying Ford the product. The blonde walked to the car, and climbed in.

"I see you knew the sales man in there, come here often? He even has a funny nickname for you."

"Nope, That's just my Great Uncle Ford- and I'm called Dipper at home by family and friends rather than Mason." Will nodded, and smiled.

"Can I call you Dipper?" The Burnett laughed, and nodded.

"I actually prefer it." Dipper started the car, and drove back to the company- pulling his personal dolly out and rolling the huge processors into the building, Will holding and opening door for the other. Soon they made it back up to the Computer closet, and Dipper made quick work setting the processors. Soon he pulled his phone out, and dialed Bill's number. Immediately the other picked up.

"Hello Mason, how my I help you?" Dipper cleared his throat, and spoke into the receiver.

"Do I have permission to rewrite your server and make some slight security alterations?" The other chuckled.

"You have all my faith Pines. Let me know when it's complete." Dipper heard the other hang up swiftly, and he started work. He spent hours coding, constructing, and finally he was done setting up the sever- before to long he was kicking people off computers to sync everything to the new sever. After he had done that to every computer in the building, except Bills. Which he was stand outside the blondes office, knocking lightly on the door. There wasn't an answer, as he was about to spin around and planning to check on something else before calling the other before he bumped into an older woman about his Grunckles Ages. She had pale skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a black business dress, and lightly stumbled.

"Oh my gosh- I'm so sorry!" she waved it off smiling.

"Oh no dear, I just kinda snuck up on you, you're fine!" she looked at him, then the door door.

"He's not in his Office is he?" Dipper shook his head.

"I can call him if you need me to. I was about to call him to meet up with him so he could check out something that was getting repaired, I can just take you with me." The woman smiled, and hugged him.

"Oh you'e such a sweety, that would be delightful! Both of my son's have been avoiding me this week, and won't pick up the phone for me!" Dipper raised a brow. Sons? This was their mother? He immediately felt like he walked into a trap, and pulled out his phone. Dialing Bills number, and it picked up.

"Hey Bill I'm at your office, to sync your system to the server- you also... Have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Dipper groaned slightly.

"Hint. You've been ignoring her calls all day."

"Damn it!" Bill whispered harshly, and sighed. "I'll be right there. I'm so sorry if she being troublesome." Dipper heard the other line click and silence. The Woman behind him smiled, and held out a delicate hand. Dipper shook it lightly, and smiled back.

"I'm Elizabeth Cipher, nice to meet you!"

"Mason Pines, but everyone calls me Dipper." she chuckled.

"That's a cute nickname." Dipper grinned.

"I'm glad you think so ma'am." not long after they started a conversation, Bill walked out of the elevator with a look of doom on his face.

"Hello Mason- about that server..." Bill paused once he hear to tapping of a high heel on the floor.

"Excuse me Bill, but we need to have a talk." the blonde ignored the woman, and motioned for Dipper to use his key card and he looked towards his mother.

"Do we? I thought I made it clear of my decision." she huffed.

"It's you're brother's wedding- how could you even say you refuse to go!?" she screamed, and bill calmly looked back at her.

"Mother, I rather him have the time of his life, without me being a negative force intruding on the day." she snarled, which surprised Dipper. And quickly busied himself with the syncing process.

"I understand your wife died, and you have done nothing but shut everyone out for nine years. I expect you to be at the wedding, and I expect you to have a date."

"Mother, I'm not attending, nor am I bring a date. I know of no one who I would enjoy going with." then his mother smirked.

"Billy, I will have my way- and you will go, and you will have a date. If you don't chose anyone I'll chose for you." Bill glared.

"Oh? Who would you chose?" he looked genuinely interested, and the woman smirked more.

"Oh, well your brother mentioned you actually hired a personal assistant. I'll just ask them to 'assist' you with being your date to your brothers wedding." Dipper looked up at that, raising a brow.

"Good luck finding out who my new assistant is." he said, other the have the woman pass him walking over to Dipper.

"Dipper dear, can you assist Mr. Cipher by accompanying him to his older brother's wedding?" Dipper stared, looking to Bill who look mortified and embarrassed, then back to the woman at hand. Gulping loudly.

"That would be fine with me, as long as Mr. Cipher is fine with it..." He nervously shifted in the bosses chair, typing inhumanly fast trying to avoid conflict then the blonde spoke up.

"Fine, mother. Have it your way, I'll show up and have a date that won't irritate me. Any other requests?"

"I want Madelyn to be the flower girl."

"FINE. Anything else?"

"You have to be in the family photos, and be pleasant."

"Did you do this with Will?"

"All I have to do with Will is guilty trip him, you're the one that I have to harass and negotiate with!" she seethed, and Bill smirked.

"If that's all mother, you know where the door is." she glared, before turning on her heels to leave, only to smile at the Burnett.

"Nice meeting you Dipper sweety, see you at the wedding! Oh, and I hope my idiot son treats you better than he treats his mother!" she waved before leaving, and closing the door. Bill let out a huge sigh, and looked at Dipper.

"I'm so sorry about that Mason. Once your office is set up, you can hide from her better." Bill said, running a hand down his face.

"Mr. Cipher- just call me Dipper, and she wasn't bad... Just passively pushy." Bill chuckled, and then a ding sounded on his computer.

"What was that?"

"It finally synced up, do you want to check and see if it works?" the blonde got up, hovering over the other shoulder not bothering to let him up. Dipper blushed as he felt the other lean so close, he could felt the warmth coming off the blondes body.

"This works better than it ever had, and you changed the overall look. I love it." Dipper felt pride, and she boss patted him on the back. So this is what it felt like, to feel pride in something. The Burnett smiled.


End file.
